One Piece: The Blood-red Pirates
by ZERO MASON
Summary: An OC fic. Raven was born with a secret that almost got him and his mother killed. Now, he's set on his journey to get revenge and become the Third King of the Pirates. Can he find a crew of friends to help him on this quest, or is he doomed to stand alone. Rating might go up. App inside.
1. The End of an Ear

**Hello, ZERO MASON here and this is the replacement to both my One Piece fics. I hope you like it and I for any form need OC's.**

Prologue: The End of an Era.

Storm clouds purred down onto the city of Logentown. As the rain fell on to them, the residents and visitors to the famous city stood in awe as they looked upon a large gallows. They circled it wooden structure as marines kept them at a safe distance. On top of them, stood three men and kneeled a fourth. The three standing were all dressed in suits and they all had marine jackets with justice on the back. Two stood next the kneeling man with each holding a katana place in an X in front of him. The man on his knees had a red captains coat draped over him, he also was wearing a pair of jeans and black boots, but the thing most noticeable was that he was wearing a yellow straw hat with a red ban running across the brim. As the crowed roared on, the marine not holding a sword lift a scroll up, unrolled it, and then began to read.

"On this day, we. Representatives of the Navy and ten World Government. Sentence the second King of the Pirates, "Straw-Hat" Monkey, D. Luffy to death by beheading." the marine captain rolled up the scroll and then looked at the infamous pirate as he spoke again, "Are there any last word before we serve justice to your sins?" After being asked that, Luffy lowered his head down and then raised it, revealing a bright smile as he spoke his final words.

"My fortune is yours for the taken, but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." after saying that, the crowed up roared as they wanted more info on it's where bouts. After saying that, the lead marine gave the singal to the other marines, to which they lifted their swords above their heads and then swung them down, severing the King of the Pirates head from his body and ended his reign as King.

* * *

(4 Years Later.)

It was a bright and sunny day on a small island in the south blue. the island housed a small village with houses, market place, a dock, and farms that grow the food. Life was simple on this village and for it's residents, well, almost.

"Het, you. Get back here with that food." an average build, middle-aged man yelled as he ran after a young kid with a back full of fruits, vegies, and meat. The young kid was about the same size as the man chasing him, he head wild red hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and wear a black leather vest, blue jeans, and boots. He ran as fast as he could as the man continued to pursuit after him as they left the village and was heading for a high cliff. The young slid to a stop at the edge and looked down to see the waves crash against the sharp rocks. He then turned and saw that the man had caught up to him and had boxed him in. "Hand it over, you brat." the man said as he took a step closer and held out his hand. The young man looked at him for a few seconds and then smiled as he took a step back and fell off the cliff. The man was shocked as he ran over to the edge and looked at the waves crashing into the shore. he shock his head as he turned and walked away, not knowing that the young man was hanging off a branch in the cliff.

"Ha, sucker." the young man said as he began to climb back up the cliff face.

* * *

After climbing, the kid headed off to an old, abandoned house at the far side of the island. He opened the door and was met by five little kids running up to him and wanting him to play with them.

"Come on, Crow we want to play." a little boy yelled as he pulled on the young mans arm.

"Alright, in a little bit." the boy named Crow said as he placed the bag down and headed off into the back room. In there, there was a middle age woman at her table working some machine.

"Crow, sweety. How did you do?" she asked as she turned form her work and looked at the young man.

"Fine, I got enough food for a few days." Crow said as he sat down in a chair next to a wall.

"That's good but that branch trick won't work forever." the woman said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I could just take all the food we need." Crow said as he stood up in anger and the loud sound awoke a baby on the other side of the room.

"Crow, you woke him up." the woman said as she walked over to the crying baby and picked him up.

"Yeah, whatever." Crow said as he turned and left the room, slamming it behind it. As he did that, he leaned against the door and looked to the floor as he said to himself, "It's that little brats fault I'm here." Crow said as he punched a wall as he walked off to his room. He shut the door to his room and locked it. After doing that, he walked over to the bed, reached under it, and pulled out a box. He opened and looked in side as he lifted up a weird green fruit with spines on it.

* * *

That night, there was an awful storm ravaged the small island. In the old house the five young children were all resting in a large bed, not even noticing the storm. In another room, the woman was stirring in her sleep as she felt something wrong. And when a lightning bolt lit up the night sky and thunder blast out. She shot up in her bed and lessoned, and the second she didn't hear any crying. She got out of bed, wrapped a robe around her, and then she ran down the hall to the baby room. She opened it and saw the window was open and the baby was gone. She ran out side looked all over for any sign. She then notice a cloaked figure walking away from the house and headed off to the cliff.

"Wait." she yelled as she ran as fast as she could, but the figure just kept on walking. Wind roared off as she tried to catch up to the figure. Soon, the figure stopped by the cliff and turned to face her. She stopped in her tracks as the lightning showed the figure was Crow and he was holding the baby in his arms. "Crow, what are you doing?" she asked as she was not sure as to why he was doing this.

"Simple." crow said as he looked down at baby in his arms, he then turned and held it over the edge, "I'm getting rid of the filth." he said as he let the baby slip out of his arms and fall to the ocean.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she ran to the cliff look down at the waves crash into the shore. Crow simply stood over him and smile at all her pain.

* * *

**Well, here is the app for OC. The rolls in the crew left are: Cook, Navigator, Doctor, Historian, Musucian, Blacksmith, and Scientist**

**Full name:**

Nickname:

Age:

Race:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Skin Tone:

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Weight:

Roll:

Bounty:

Personality:

Short History:

Normal clothes:

Winter clothes:

Swimsuit:

Hot weather clothes:

Devil Fruit:

Weapon(s):

Haki or any other fighting style:

Special Attack:

Dream:

* * *

**Well, that's it and I hope you'll join me on this adventure.**


	2. Birsth of a King

**Hey, here is the first chapter for One Piece: Blood-Red Pirates.**

Chapter 1: Birth of a King.

The birds sang out loud in a bright and beautiful day in the South Blue. As the birds sand and flow around a small passenger ship sailed through the calm waters. As some of them stood on the decks, looking at the clear water and enjoying the fresh, salt sea air. One person was not having a good day as he ran to the mast and then looked up as he shouted.

"Hey, hey you up there." he yelled at a young man who was laying on a part of the mast staring up at the sky. He had short black hair that parted to the right in the front. He was around eighteen years old and was about 6'0 tall. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of boots. But the most noticeable thing about the young man was than he had a scar going all around his left arm just above his elbow.

"Huh?" the kid asked as he looked down at the angry old man with a smile on his face.

"Guests aren't allowed up there. Now get down." he yelled as his face began to turn red. The kid continued to smile as he stood up and then leaped from the top of the mast and then landed just a few feet in fornt of the old man.

"Relax you old fart, I'm down." the kid said as he stood up, turned around, and then proceeded to the other side of the shit. The old man was furies as he gritted his teeth and breathed heavily.

"That's it. The next stop, your off my ship." he yelled at the young man, who waved it off with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me when I have to go." the kid said as he decided to retreat to his cabin, so he headed down below deck.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the water, just out of sight. A pirate ship with a Jolly Roger of a shark skull was watching them. On board, was a crew made up of fish-men. The one on look out pulled away his telescope and then turned to his captain.

"Captain Shelk, I found a human ship." the man said as he looked at his captain. Shelk was a Bull Shark-man with a pair of sharp jaws and claws, fins on both his arms and the back of his head with wild blue hair around it. He had yellow eyes, stood about 8 foot tall, and wear a pair of dirty grey pants and sandals.

"Oh, really. Well, lets get them." Shelk said as he stood up front and watched as his men set sail towards the passenger ship.

* * *

The young man continued to walk down the hall of the cabin's passengers stayed in. He had his arms behind his head as he walked thought the line of doors as he head towards his. As he got closer to his room, he noticed a light coming out of a door that was ajar. He got curious as to who was in there, so he headed towards the door and opened it a little more just to see inside better. Inside was a young man about his age, sitting on the floor with candles surrounding him. He had a lean, well built body with tan skin . He had short, saggy silver hair that fell over his gentle green eyes. And he was wearing a white tunic that is open at the chest, but is closed by a green sash tied around his waist, he also wears a white robe tied around his waist, a pair of purple slacks, and black boots. He also wears purple wristbands on both of his wrist. He continued to watch him until.

"Show yourself now." the young man in the room said out loud, which scared the kid watching him as he took a step.

"I-I was just wondering what you where doing?" he said as he looked nerves as he entered the room and closed it behind him.

"Clearing my mind and soul. That is what a real swordsman does during the day." he said as he placed his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Really? Cool." the kid said as he stood there for a moment or two until he added, "I'm Raven by the way. Knight D. Raven."

"Kensei, Kensei Kusokaki."the kid on the floor answered back. As they both stayed still, Raven notice that he had four kanatas next to him.

"Hey, why do you have so many swords?" Raven asked.

"I'm a four sword swordsman. I use them in battle." Kensai said with out opening his eyes.

"So, your a swordsman. Huh? Want to be my first mate?" Raven's question shocked Kensei so much that he opened his eyes and quickly turned to face him.

"Are you series?" Kensei asked as he was not sure if he heard them right.

"Yeah, I want to become King of the Pirates and I need a crew." Raven said with a smile. Knsei looked at him for a few minute until he answered him.

"No, I can not be with a person that would put others in danger for money or fame." Kantsei said as he turned back around and continue his mental training. Raven looked disappointed as he turned around and left the room, leaving the young swordsman alone.

* * *

As raven laid on his bed, enjoying his afternoon nap and snoring away all his worries. He was calm and peaceful, when suddenly the ship was rocked hard, sending Raven flying across his room.

"What the hell?" Raven asked himself as he sat up and looked around. As he did that, he suddenly heard a lady scream out in the hall. Raven quickly picked up his shirt and head out after putting it on. Once in the hall, Raven quickly looked to the right, seeing nothing. He turned left and saw a fish-man forcing himself on a woman.

"Please, get off me." the woman begged as his hands began to grab her chest.

"Oh, come on. You know you want some of this." he said as he grabbed her chest harder, causing her to scream for help.

"Hey." Raven said as he ran towards the scene. As he got closer, he pulled his fist back and then throw it forward as the fish-man turned around just in time to get a fist to the face as Raven yelled, "Basic Impact." and then the fish-man was sent flying into a far wall. After that, raven turned to the woman and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." She screamed made raven turn quickly just as two other fish-men with two large swords appeared behind him. Raven barely had any time to react when they suddenly let out loud yells of pain and fell over as large cuts appear. As Raven and then woman look at the bodies, a voice call them from down the hall.

"I hate swordsman taking cheap shots." Raven looked up and saw Kensei walking towards them sheathing one of his swords.

"Nice move." Raven said as he offered him his hand, which he looked at for a few seconds until he turned to the woman.

"You should find a place to hide as we take care of the rest." Kensei told the woman, who nodded and headed off towards Raven's room. As she left, Kensei turned and headed down the hall. As he walk, Raven caught up to him and asked.

"Hey, what was that?" Raven asked as he turned Kensei around to face him and they faced off each other for a few seconds.

"Your still a pirate and I will not trust or respect one." Kensie said as he turned back and continued on his way down the hall, and Leaving Raven standing there. After a few moments, Raven smiled and quickly followed him.

"Fine then, I'll get your respect and get you to join." Raven said to himself as he caught up to Kensei.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: Now that Raven has a goal, get Kensei's respect and to join his crew. To do so, he has to try and defeat Captain Shelk. But does this Fish-Man Pirate captain have a secret weapon up his sleeve.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I know it's a little short and I hope it builds up well. Please read, review, and send in oc's.**


	3. Shelk's Two Mate's

**Hey, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 2: Shelk's Two Mates.

"Devine Movement: Razor Slash." Kensei said as he swung his sword forward, cutting big slashes in two fish-men, which knocked them back. As he continued down the hall, ready to defeat any other fish-man, there was another person following him.

"Come on, please be my first mate." Raven begged as he followed the swordsman.

"No, and that's final." Kensei said as he turned the corner and saw two fish-man dragging away two women. "Stop." Kensei said as he charged the pirates with his sword ready to fend off the pirates, but was stopped when he was suddenly tripped. As he tried to regain his balance, he was suddenly wrapped in tentacles, and as they squeezed him, he was made to drop his sword.

"Ha, I knew that would work." an octopus-man came out of an empty room with a smile as he began to squeeze the life out of Kensei. As he was in the trap, Kensei tried to reach a second sword, but was kept from getting it as the octopus man pulled his arm away. As he struggled, the octopus -man laughed, as did his partners.

"Excuse me." some one tapped him on the shoulder and the second he turned around, he was met with a fist to his face. "Basic Impact." Raven yelled as he sent the octo-man flying into the other fish-man. As he flow off, his tentacles loosened up and Kensei was able to free him self.

"Thanks for that." Kensei said as he picked up his sword and then sheathed it.

"No problem. Now will you be my First Mate?" Raven asked as he tried everything to get him to join.

"No." Kensei answered him as he helped the women up and lead them to a safe.

"Oh, come on. I just saved your ass and you still don't want to join my crew?" he asked as he could not get why it was so hard for Kensei to join him.

"I already told you, I will not join a pirate crew at all. Now, come on. We're almost to the deck." Kenswi said as he lead the way towards the stairs case that lead up to the upper deck.

* * *

On the upper deck, Shelk had some passengers tied up along with the old man captain in front of him.

"Now, one last time. Were is all the money?" Shelk asked as he looked down at his captive.

"I already told you. They all bought tickets and brought small bags. So, we have no money." the old man said as he looked nervously at the fish-man, who looked angry at him.

"That's it." Shelk said as he pulled out a pistol from his belt and pointed it right at the mans head. "I'll count to three and if you don't tell me, then you will not tell anyone anything. One." Shelk said as he last the pistol on the man fore head, who started to sweat, "Two..." he said as he pulled the hammer back and had a wicked grin as he said, "Thre..." he was suddenly cut off when one of his men were sent flying through the door. He turned and saw two young men walk out of the door way.

"So, your the captain of this crew." Kensei said as he stood up straight and was ready to fight.

"So, after this, will you join my crew?" Raven asked as Kensei sigh in frustration.

"I told you no." Kensei said as he turned from Shelk to Raven and then the two began to argue over Raven's constant asking about Kensei joining the crew. As they were doing this, Shelk gave them a weird look until he lifts his arm up and then fired at them. As it came towards them, Kensei quickly drew his sword and then spun around just in time to cut the bullet in half.

"I hate people sneak attacks." Kensei said as he sheathed his sword and stared at Shelk was shocked from this as he nervously took a step back.

"Hey, Kensei. How about we beat him and then talk?" Raven said as he stood straight up next to Kensei.

"I'm still not joining, but yes. We should beat him now." Kensei said as they both took a few steps towards the fish-man.

"Oh, it won't be that easy." Shelk said as he placed two fingers in his mouth and then whistled out loud. Raven and Kensei stood ready to fight what ever was about to happen, they notice nothing happen. After that, they continued to walk towards the fish-man, who was now smiling. For two blurs leaped from his ship, and soon after, Kensei had a feeling something was wrong. he then suddenly drew one of his swords and swung it up as it clashed with another katana being held by a clown fish-man. He stood a full head over Kensei, he was muscular with a slight gut yellow eyes, and orange hair with a white stripe going through the middle, and he was wearing a brown t-shirt under a blue vest, tan pants and sandals. As the two swordsman stood their ground, Raven decided to charge for Shelk.

"Here I come." Raven yelled as he charged but as he nears, he was met by three fists hitting him all at once. These impacts sent Raven flying placed the swordsman and landing in one of the doors to the kitchen. The fists he longed with another octopus-man but he was much large then the other one. He stood at least ten feet tall with long, wild black hair with six very large arms. He was wearing a black muscle

"Raven." Kensei turned his attention to the fallen man and this allowed the clown fish-man to over power him, sending him skidding back a few feet.

"Ha, I can't believe you call us for these two captain." the octopus-man said with a cocky grin.

"Yes, these ones seam under our skill level." the clown one said as he stood up right and walked next to the octopus-man. As he did that, kensei stood up straight and stared down the two men.

"Who are you two?" Kensei asked as he looked at the two.

"I'm Dex, the First-Mate of the Shelk Pirates." the octopus-man said with a smile as he flexed his muscles.

"And I'm Fechss. The Second-Mate of the Shelk Pirates." the clown fish-man said as he readied himself for battle. As they stood side be side, Kensei quickly drew a second sword and got ready for the upcoming attacks.

"I'm ready when you are." Kensei said as he stood his ground and was ready for the end.

"Ha, you think you can take us on all by yourself." Dex laughed as he looked at the young swords man.

"Yes, it does seam foolish." Fechss said as he pointed his sword towards Kensei and then the two fish=people were about to charge, when.

"He's not alone." the two looked shock as Kensei turned around quickly to see Raven step out of the hole he made thanks to Dex with a smile and his right arm bleeding. "This fight's just getting started." Raven said as he stepped forward and took a battle stance.

TBC

* * *

Next Chapter: Raven's and Kensei's battle with the elite of the Shelk Pirates is starting to get heated. With Raven injurd, can he fight with it or will Dex win with out trouble?

* * *

**Well, that's the next chapter done. Please read and review, and tell me how's it going so far.**


	4. The Divine Sword and Blood-Blood Fruit

**Hey, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 3: The Devine Sword and Blood-Blood Fruit.

Kensie and Raven stood side by side, facing their opponents of the Shelk Pirates, Dex and Fechess.\, who too faced their opponents. As the four men stared each other down, the hostages held their breath as they secretly wished for the young men to win. After a few minutes of facing off with the Fish-men, Kensei turned to look at Raven's arm and winced in at the sight.

"Hey, Raven." Kensei called to him and once Raven turned to him, he asked, "Can you fight with your arm?" Raven looked at his bleeding arm for a second and then looked up with smile.

"Na, I'll be fine." Raven said as he held up his arm and then his arm was suddenly covered in a blood red coating that covered his entire arm. This action made every body look at him in shock and surprised for none of them saw it coming.

"Oh, that's interesting." Kensei said with a smile as he turned to face the fish-men pirates. As a second stand off stared, Raven took a step back and then charged towards the fish-man.

"Let's see how you do when I looking." Raven said as he pulled his red arm back and then throw it forward as he yelled, "Crimson Impact."

"Ha, that's nothing. Tri-Strike." Dex said as he pulled all three of his arms on his right side back and then throw them all at once. As the fights exchanged blows, Fechess drew his katana and then he charged straight for Kensei.

"Coral Strike." Fechess said as he came close to Kensei, who quickly drew his sword and turned to block it.

"Devine Wall." Kensei said as he sound of metal clash as the two swordsman stood next to each other and held that ground as they tested each others strength.

* * *

When the fists collided, a large force of wind blow past the hostages and Shelk. As the force stopped, both Dex and Raven were standing with their fists trying to get the upper hand. After a few minutes, Raven leaped back and smiled as he faced to Octopus-man.

"Ha, told you." Raven said as he placed his fist in front of him.

"Oh, yeah. Try this." Dex said as he pulled back all six of his fists, and then charged towards Raven as he yelled, "Hex-Strike." As he got closer, Raven simply smiled as he bit his thumb and then drew some blood on his leg, and as he did, the blood armor formed around his leg. Once that was done, Raven leaned down and then leaped over Dex's attack.

"Crimson Strike." Raven said as he spun around and caught Dex in the nose while he was turned around. This sent the octo-man flying and he crashed landed in the banister. When Raven landed, he charged towards Dex, pulled both his arms back, and then throw them forward as he said, "And now, Double Crimson Impact." As he said that, his fists made contact with Dex's face and sent him through the banister.

"Ahh." Dex yelled as he was sent flying off the ship, to the shock of Shelk and the joy of the hostages.

* * *

While that was happening, Kensei and Fechess were in mid battle. They swung their an dclashed as they test the others skill.

"Coral Strike." Fechess said as he swung his sword around.

"Divine Slash." Kensei said as he also swung his sword and the two met in the middle, looked face to face, and then pulled away as their swords made contact yet again as the dual went on for a few more minutes until they both swung their swords and clashed again.

"You know, your not bad." Fechess said as he faced off against Kensei.

"Your not bad yourself, much better then the other one." Kensei said as he looked past Fechess and a the happy Raven.

"Oh, he's not done yet." Fechess said with a smile, which confused Kensei when suddenly Fechess swiftly dropped a blade from his sleeve and swung it at Kensei. Who tried to jump back to dodge it, but was not fast enough and his cheek was caught by the short sword. After that, Kensei took a few steps back and held his cheek as blood came out.

"H-how dare you?" Kensei asked as his eyes intensified and he glared at Fechess.

"Ha, your young. You should know never let down your guard." Fechess said with a smile as he held his two swords.

"No, not that." Kensie said as he took his hand away from his bloody cheek and grabbed one of other swords with his stained hand. This commit confused Fechess as he readied his sword for battle.

"Oh, then what do you mean?" Fechess asked in a mocking tone.

"How dare you use such a low move," Kensei paused as he stared right into Fechess eyes when he continued, "And CALL YOURSELF A SWORDSMAN!" After screaming that, he charged forward towards Fechess, who was ready with his own swords. As the two clashed again, Fechess flinched as Kensei's swings were now more intense and he had to keep his guard up or else he would have been cut to ribbons.

* * *

After knocking Dex off the ship, Raven smiled and celebrated as he turned and faced Shelk, who was nervously smiling as sweat dripped down his forehead. As the two stared off, Raven took a step closer and placed his arm in front of him.

"Well, now that he's gone. How about he fight?" Raven said as he stepped closer to the bull shark-man.

"Oh, so you thing it's that easy?" Shelk said as he took a deep breath and then lurched forward as he said, "Water Spray." And with that, a large amount of sea water out of his mouth and purred it all over Raven. As he was sprayed, his arm vanished from his limps.

"Damn it." Raven said as he look as his soaked body and then looked up, just in time to see Shelk sink his razor sharp teeth into his arm. Raven yelled in pain as blood purred out of his arm as Shelk bit down on his arm, and once he bit down harder, which forced more blood to come out. After a few minutes, Shelk let go and stepped back as Raven fell to his knees while holding his bleeding arm.

"Ha, told you it would not be that easy." Shelk said as he looked down at the bleeding Raven as blood dripped out of his mouth. After a few second, Raven got to his feet, pulled his left arm back, and then clocked Shelk in the face, sending him stumbling a few feet until he stopped and then looked at the injured young man surprised at that action.

"Ha, you think...a little blood lost,...will stop me." Raven said as he panted as his right arm dangled as blood dripped out of the open wounds. As he stood there, Shelk suddenly smiled and chuckled a little as he looked at Raven.

"You know what. I like you and will offer you a deal." Shelk said as the young pirate looked confused at the statement.

"Oh." Raven said as he looked at the fish-man.

"Simply kill that swordsman over there and you can go." Shelk said as he pointed at Kensei, who was in mid battle who was in mid battle with Fechess when both looked at him.

"Really?" Raven asked as he looked at the two swordsman as Fechess separated from Kensei as they both looked at the others.

"Yep, just Oph..." Shelk was cut off as Raven dug his left fist into Shelk's gut, sending him flying across the deck. After he landed, looked up with a look of pure pain on his face as he looked at Raven.

"He might not be my First mate." he then turned to face Kensei when he added, "But I will not betray a friend." This shocked Kensei as he stood there for a moment until he smiled as he turned to face Fechess.

"Well said, Captain." Kensei said as the two swordsmen swords clashed once again.

TBC

* * *

Next Chapter: With Dex gone. Raven has moved up to facing Shelk, but with a hurt arm. Can Raven win as the shark man had brow blood. And With Kensei and Fechess seaming even, what will it take for one to get the win.

* * *

**Well, that is it. I hope you liked it and this will be the last chapter for until after Spring Break. I still need oc's for all sides.**


	5. Announcement

**Hello, I'm here to reveal bad news. As of now, I'm leaving FF. The reason, I just learned that my niece has a cyst on her brain and she may need surgery. So, I need to be with my family as of now. Please understand and I hope you guys can forgive me.**


End file.
